Techniques have been developed for obtaining surface contour information from various types of objects in medical, industrial, and other applications. Optical 3-dimensional (3-D) measurement methods provide shape and depth information using images obtained from patterns of light directed onto a surface. Various types of imaging methods generate a series of light patterns and use focus or triangulation to detect changes in surface shape over the illuminated area.
Fringe projection imaging uses patterned or structured light and triangulation to obtain surface contour information for structures of various types. In fringe projection imaging, a pattern of lines of an interference fringe or grating is projected toward the surface of an object from a given angle. The projected pattern from the surface is then viewed from another angle as a contour image, taking advantage of triangulation in order to analyze surface information based on the appearance of contour lines. Phase shifting, in which the projected pattern is incrementally spatially shifted for obtaining additional measurements at the new locations, is typically applied as part of fringe projection imaging, used in order to complete the contour mapping of the surface and to increase overall resolution in the contour image.
Fringe projection imaging has been used effectively for surface contour imaging of solid, highly opaque objects and has been used for imaging the surface contours for some portions of the human body and for obtaining detailed data about skin structure. However, a number of technical obstacles have prevented effective use of fringe projection imaging of the tooth. One particular challenge with dental surface imaging relates to tooth translucency. Translucent or semi-translucent materials in general are known to be particularly troublesome for fringe projection imaging. Subsurface scattering in translucent structures can reduce the overall signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio and shift the light intensity, causing inaccurate height data. Another problem relates to high levels of reflection for various tooth surfaces. Highly reflective materials, particularly hollowed reflective structures, can effectively reduce the dynamic range of this type of imaging.
From an optical perspective, the structure of the tooth itself presents a number of additional challenges for fringe projection imaging. Teeth can be wet or dry at different times and along different surfaces and portions of surfaces. Tooth shape is often irregular, with sharp edges. As noted earlier, teeth interact with light in a complex manner. Light penetrating beneath the surface of the tooth tends to undergo significant scattering within the translucent tooth material. Moreover, reflection from opaque features beneath the tooth surface can also occur, adding noise that degrades the sensed signal and thus further complicates the task of tooth surface analysis.
One corrective measure that has been attempted to make fringe projection workable for contour imaging of the tooth is application of a coating that changes the reflective characteristics of the tooth surface itself. To compensate for problems caused by the relative translucence of the tooth, conventional tooth contour imaging systems apply a paint or reflective powder to the tooth surface prior to surface contour imaging. For the purposes of fringe projection imaging, this added step enhances the opacity of the tooth and eliminates or reduces the scattered light effects noted earlier. However, there are drawbacks to this type of approach. The step of applying a coating powder or liquid adds cost and time to the tooth contour imaging process. Because the thickness of the coating layer is often non-uniform over the entire tooth surface, measurement errors readily result. More importantly, the applied coating, while it facilitates contour imaging, can tend to mask other problems with the tooth and can thus reduce the overall amount of useful information that can be obtained.
Even where a coating or other type of surface conditioning of the tooth is used, however, results can be disappointing due to the pronounced contours of the tooth surface. It can be difficult to provide sufficient amounts of light onto, and sense light reflected back from, all of the tooth surfaces. The different surfaces of the tooth can be oriented at 90 degrees relative to each other, making it difficult to direct enough light for accurately imaging all parts of the tooth.
It can be appreciated that an apparatus and method that provides accurate surface contour imaging of the tooth, without the need for applying an added coating or other conditioning of the tooth surface for this purpose, would help to speed reconstructive dentistry and could help to lower the inherent costs and inconvenience of conventional methods, such as those for obtaining a cast or other surface profile for a crown, implant, or other restorative structure.